


Friday

by captainpeaches



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Ant-Man (2015), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeaches/pseuds/captainpeaches
Summary: You are a regular Friday night customer at Baskin-Robbins and Scott's little crush. How will he take the news of you moving back to your hometown?





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I love Paul Rudd, but I've never written any Ant-Man fanfiction before. I hope you enjoy it!

Scott sighed as he watched the seconds tick by on the clock that was hung above the entrance of Baskin-Robbins. It was 4:30.

“Just thirty minutes,” he quietly told himself, “Thirty more freakin’ minutes.”

Moments later, you enter the ice cream shop. You always went out to eat ice cream after your Friday shift at the bookstore. The man’s heart skipped a beat.

“(Y/N)!” he cheered. “My favorite customer! What can I get for you?”

‘What the hell was that?’ he thought to himself. ‘Every damn time!’

You grinned. “Hey, Scott. Let’s do a small (favorite ice cream flavor) to go please.”

Scott began scooping out your order. “Not staying today?”

“I would, but I’m expecting a call. I’m moving back to (hometown),” you replied.

Time froze for the man. “Moving? Why?”

You shrugged. “I kinda miss my old state. I found a decent apartment and hopefully I can move in by Monday.”

“That’s great.” Scott pretended to be happy for you. “Your total is two dollars.”

A confused look crossed your face. “I thought it was going to be three like always.”

Scott weakly smiled. “It’s cheaper for you since it’s your last time here.” He handed you the bowl in exchange for your cash. “Good luck out there, (Y/N).”

You smiled back. “Thank you, Scott. I’m going to miss my uptown place...and you.” You shook his hand and left the small building with your purchase.  
x  
Scott drove home in silence. He refused to even turn on the stereo.

On his way into the parking garage, he saw his ex-wife standing outside of the building with Cassie, their eight year old daughter. Scott parked in the nearest free space and met up with the two.

“Maggie? This is a surprise.” He bent down to hug Cassie. “What brings you here?”

“Your daughter wanted to see you,” Maggie replied in a monotone voice. “I’m being a good mother and letting her stay until 8:30. I’ll pick her up.” She told the two goodbye and drove off to the grocery store to pick up some items that she forgot to buy earlier.

“How was your day, sweetheart?” Scott asked as the two journeyed over to his apartment on the third floor.

“Good,” Cassie replied. “I passed my spelling test!”

“That’s awesome!” her father exclaimed as the elevator closed and rose up a couple floors.

Scott hung up his keys by his front door. The two sat down on the couch as he searched Netflix for a Disney movie.

“How was your day, Dad?” the little girl asked.

Scott shrugged. “Eh, it was just okay.”

“Why?”

He didn’t reply because he was thinking of an excuse.

Cassie grinned. “Is it a girl?” she teased.

Scott’s heart sank. He could never lie to his daughter. He nodded.

“What’s her name? Did she leave you?”

Her father set the remote back down on the coffee table. “Her name is (Y/N) and....sort of. I mean we’re not together, but she’s moving back to (your state).”

Her eyes softened. “Did you tell her how you feel?”

He shook his head. “It’s too late and besides, she probably doesn’t like me like that.”

“Why is it too late?”

“She’s moving on Monday.”

Cassie looked at the clock. “So? It’s Friday and it’s six. Where does she live?”

Scott thought for a moment. “Uptown.”

“Go to her!” Cassie exclaimed. “It’ll be like those movies Mom watches.”

He chuckled at that last part. “Alright. I’ll go after your mother picks you up.”

Cassie made puppy eyes. “Can I come?”

Scott stared into her eyes for a moment “Not a word to your mother.”

She jumped to her feet. Her father looked towards his bedroom. “I need to grab something before we leave.”  
x  
“Here we are.” Anxiety coarsed through Scott’s veins as he parked in front of the large apartment building. “Wait here.”

Cassie kissed his cheek. “Don’t be scared.”

Scott rolled down a window for her and killed the engine. “Easier said than done.” He exited the vehicle, locked it and went into the building with a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

He found your name on the bulletin on the entrance floor. “Fifth floor...418.” Scott left the building and hid in the bushes to change into the Ant-Man suit. He would’ve used the elevator, but he had to be buzzed in to do so.

Scott carefully climbed to the fifth floor, opened the window of a random room and entered. He shrunk himself once he was inside to make it easier for him to snoop around. 

The tiny man rolled out of the front door. The room number was 410. You would be down the hall more.

After running a great distance (for him at least), Scott crawled under your door. A light was coming from your bedroom. You were on the floor with your laptop surrounded by boxes.

The more you packed, the more you rethought your plan to move back to (hometown). Sure you missed that place, but nobody you knew was there anymore. All of your family and friends left to go to a warmer location.

Scott returned to his normal size so he could quietly shut your bathroom door. He began to change back into his black t-shirt and jeans.

After he slid his arms through the sleeves of his shirt, he accidentally knocked over the bottle of hand soap. He cursed as he stood the plastic back up, praying that you didn’t hear the loud sound that was created when it slapped against the faucet.

You perked up when you heard the crash. You tiptoed over to your bathroom.

The man carefully opened the door but nearly pissed himself when his eyes met your fearful ones.

“Scott?” Your voice was full of disbelief.

The intruder nervously smiled. “This looks bad.”

“You’re damn right it does!” you shouted. You pointed to the Ant-Man helmet that was sticking out of the half zipped bag. “What the hell is that?”

Scott shuffled in front of it. “Nothing.” He zipped it back up. “(Y/N), I have something that I need to say. Give me at least thirty seconds. Please.”

You backed away, giving him some space to leave the small room. “Okay. What’s up?”

“(Y/N), you can’t leave!” he blurted. His stomach dropped when your eyes widened. “I mean, you can. I can’t stop you, but I would be upset.”

“Why?”

Scott took a deep breath. “I have feelings for you. You’re cute and funny and I always get excited when you walk into the shop on Fridays. You brighten my day.”

You held your breath.

“I understand if you don’t like me back,” he continued. “I just had to tell you before you left. I’m sorry for breaking in.”

“I’m not moving.”

Scott spun around. “But you said-”

“I know, but I’m deciding not to,” you interrupted. “I don’t have anyone there anymore. I think that’s a sign that I shouldn’t go.”

He tried his absolute best to hide his joy. “Well um… I’m glad that you did what you thought was best for you. If you need help unpacking anything, I can help.”

“It’s gonna be a while before I unpack. As of tomorrow, I will be homeless.”

“You could stay with me,” he told you. “I have a spare bedroom you could use until you find a place. My daughter wouldn’t mind sleeping on the couch when she comes over.” He froze. “Shit! I need to take her home!”

“Let me come with you. I wouldn’t mind living with you.” You grabbed your overnight bag full of clothes and personal items. “Thank you for your offer. This’ll do for now.”

He grinned. “Awesome! Let’s go!”

You stopped him once more with a small peck on his cheek. “I like you too by the way.” He blushed.  
x  
“Is this (Y/N)?” Cassie sprung up from her seat.

“Yup. She’s going to be staying with me until she gets a place,” her father replied. “(Y/N), this is my daughter, Cassie.”

You said hi. The drive home was an exciting one for all three of you.  
x  
“Did you have fun?” Maggie asked her daughter at 8:30.

Cassie nodded. “Dad and I watched a movie,” she lied. Scott smiled.

“Hey Scott, can I borrow your toothp-” Your face grew hot when you saw his ex-wife. “Oh. Hi…”

Scott cleared his throat. “Maggie, this is (Y/N), my girlfriend.”

His ex rolled her eyes. “Nice to meet you. Let’s go, Cassie.”

The little girl waved to you before disappearing into the hallway with her mother.

“Sorry about that. She’s always kind of mean.” Scott locked the door.

You smirked. “So...girlfriend huh?”

“I mean if you want to. I can take you to dinner tomorrow.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “I would love to.”


End file.
